


Pond

by MeikoKuran999



Series: Magi - Family Moments [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: Aladdin is playing in the royal garden.





	

**Prompt 2: Pond**

 

Solomon was sitting on a bench by the entrance into the garden reading. Aladdin had asked Sheba earlier in the day if he could go out and play. So Solomon said that he would watch him since Sheba and Arba were going somewhere for the majority of the day. Even though it is a palace he still had to be careful with what he allows Aladdin to do. As the prince of Alma Torran, there was no other choice than to be really careful with him. Solomon and Sheba were two very over protective parents that loved their child a little too much.

Solomon took his nose out of his book when he heard Aladdin running towards him while laughing. He was smiling when he saw his very happy and giggly child, "Daddy!"

Solomon stood up and noticed that Aladdin was completely soaking wet and that his braid had come undone. He reached down picking up Aladdin, "What happened to you?"

Aladdin looked in the direction he had just come from, "A tree pulled me into the fish pond. I got wet protecting Lu and La."

Solomon gasped in a silly way, "Are Lu and La okay."

Aladdin smiled up at him, "I protected them."

Solomon laughed at the answer he had gotten before he sighed, "Let's take you upstairs then to get a change of clothes. Mommy's not home yet so I'll have to fix your hair up too."

Aladdin nodded, "Okay Daddy. That's okay I like your braids a lot too."

Solomon smiled as Aladdin hugged him tightly. He didn't care even slightly that the child was getting him soaking wet.

* * *

 

**Omake: Lu and La.**

Aladdin had been running around in the flowers and grass in the royal garden. He was chasing butterflies and playing with the baby rabbits located there. Then he was sitting eating a handful of berries that he had picked from one of the bushes as he shared them with the baby rabbits. When he was finished that he stood up and headed over to a different area of the garden where he had left his ball last time he had come out to play

The royal garden was made up of 3 different areas. The edible fruits area, the flower area, and their special fish pond. It was full of many different types of fish, but there were two special ones that Aladdin had named Lu and La. They were two coy fish that had been given to him by his auntie Arba. They were very special to him, and he loved them with all of his heart.

Aladdin had left his ball with Lu and La so that they could play with it while he went inside with his mother last time he was outside. He as a child trusted them like they were other children. They were his best friends since there weren't many other children in the castle. So when he got near the pond he went straight over to it. He reached his hand into the water and a black coy brushed up against his hand, "Lu where's La."

Aladdin looked around the pond and saw La by his ball that was sitting against a stepping stone in the middle of the pond.

The pond wasn't too small but it wasn't extremely large either. It was wide but not too deep. A large tree stretched over the top of the water, and 4 stepping stones led to the middle of the water. A few of the tree's branches reached just above the stones.

When Aladdin saw the ball instantly he started figuring out how to get it. So Aladdin started jumping across the stepping stones. He almost slipped twice but caught his balance quickly enough. Once at the last stone, he grabbed his ball and then turned to head back. The only problem with this was that he hadn't noticed that the tree had caught his braid. So when he went to jump it yanked him back and he completely missed his jump and was dropped into the water below. He would have used his Borg to keep himself dry, but he thought that he would hurt Lu and La if he did. So Aladdin stopped his Borg. Aladdin stood up in the pond with water up to his chest completely soaked. He was completely and thoroughly soaked. He pulled a small wand that he had and cast a spell releasing the tie at the end of his braid and this let his hair fall down into the water. He was soaked from head to toe but at least his hair was free and Lu and La were okay.

Aladdin made his way out of the water. Once he had crawled out and sat on the edge of the pond he stayed and talked to Lu and La for a while. He then headed back to see Solomon. He was soaked and starting to feel a little tired.


End file.
